Kaname Tōsen
|-|Base= |-|Hollow Mask= |-|Resurrección= Summary Kaname Tōsen was the former captain of the 9th Division until he betrayed the Soul Society alongside Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, likely High 7-A | High 7-A | High 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Kaname Tōsen Origin: Bleach Age: Hundreds of years old Gender: Male Classification: Hollow / Shinigami | Arrancar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Martial Artist, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Stealth Mastery (With Reiatsu-Concealing Cloak), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, Fire Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (With Bankai), Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Transformation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities, in addition to Energy Projection and Regeneration (High-Low) Attack Potency: Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level+ (Injured Kenpachi) | Large Mountain level (Damaged Shinji, and casually cut off Grimmjow's arm) | Large Island level (Should be comparable to a Resurrección Grimmjow, can easily block attacks from Komamura's Bankai) | At least Large Island level (Much stronger than before, and oneshot Komamura's Bankai) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Far superior to a 4th seat Shinigami who could react to and block an attack from Orihime) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Cut off Grimmjow's arm before he could react and intercepted Shinji) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Even faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class+, likely Large Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class (Cut off Grimmjow's arm) | Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class Durability: Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level+ (Took attacks from Kenpachi) | Large Mountain level | Large Island level (Withstood being backhanded by Komamura's Bankai, which only broke his arm) | At least Large Island level (Easily blocked a swing from Komamura's Bankai) Stamina: Very high. Lesser characters can fight for days, and Tōsen can continue fighting even through severe injuries. Range: Extended melee range, tens to hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Suzumushi. Intelligence: Tōsen is a cunning and skilled opponent with many years of experience, and he uses his abilities with competent tactical knowledge. Weaknesses: Tōsen is blind, though he compensates with this with his heightened senses and ability to sense Reiatsu. Suzumushi's Shikai ability does not work on the deaf, and his opponents can regain their senses during his Bankai by touching Suzumushi's hilt. He loses access to his Zanpakutō in his Resurrección, and, though he regains his sight in this form, he becomes incredibly arrogant because of this and pays much less attention to his other senses, leaving him actually more vulnerable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Descorrer: A technique used by Arrancar to travel between Hueco Mundo and other worlds, creating a spiritual pathway called a Garganta with a gesture, walking through this portal to arrive at their destination in an instant. Kidō: A branch of Shinigami magic that can be used to cast spells used in combat and support situations drawing upon the user's Reiryoku, and one of the primary branches of Shinigami combat. Tōsen is an expert practitioner of the art and knows a number of spells, which he can use without incantation. * Haien: With a swing of his arm, Tōsen fires a blast of energy at his target, with the energy erupting into roaring flames that rapidly incinerate them. * Sentan Hakuja: Tōsen manifests a long coil of white cloth, which rapidly winds around the target, wrapping them in its coils before teleporting them to another location with a white flash. * Tenteikūra: By drawing symbols over his arms with whatever substance is available, such as dirt or blood, Tōsen can manifest a rectangular box, and by inserting his hand into this, he can transmit his voice to many people at once. Shunpo: An application of Hohō used by Shinigami, allowing for high-speed movement, much faster than the eye can follow, to be used in combat and travel, typically in short bursts. The skill can be summarized as taking the least amount of steps to reach point B from point A. Suzumushi.gif|Tōsen activating Suzumushi's Shikai Benihikō.gif|Tōsen using Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō Suzumushi: Tōsen's Zanpakutō, a simple katana with a ring hanging from its teardrop-shaped tsuba. * Shikai: With its release command of Cry, Tōsen releases a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone who hears it and painlessly knocking them unconscious. ** Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō: Suzumushi vibrates, and then Tōsen moves it in a semi-circle, leaving a trail that turns into a hail of hundreds of blades that rain down on his opponents. * Bankai - Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi: Using the ring on Suzumushi's tsuba, Tōsen creates a circle of spiritual energy that splits into other, smaller circles, covering a large area with a darkness that comes to form a dome. This dome cuts off all senses but touch with an effect that Tōsen calls Mumyō, nullifying sight, sound, scent, and spiritual awareness. Its greatest weakness is that anyone who touches its hilt will regain their senses, and if Tōsen is badly injured, the Bankai will dissipate. TosenCero.gif|Tōsen using La Mirada Los Nueve Aspectos.gif|Tōsen using Los Nueve Aspectos * Resurrección: Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo: This release command encloses Tōsen in darkness, transforming into a massive, bestial Hollow covered in black fur, with a large Hollow hole in his torso. He grows another pair of arms, four insectoid wings, a pair of horns, and his head grows to resemble that of a cricket's. In this form, Tōsen loses his blindness. ** La Mirada: Tōsen charges a lime-green Cero in front of each of his eyes, firing them both separately before they fuse together on their way to his target. ** Los Nueve Aspectos: Tōsen draws a series of circles in the air with his claws, creating an immense burst of concussive sonic energy, which reverberates through the air to crush everything in its range. Hollowification: Tōsen has become part-Hollow of his own volition, and can manifest a smooth white Hollow Mask that completely covers his face and a basic chestplate. The mask is split down the middle by a line, and can open up to reveal a mouth. In this state, Tōsen's power is greatly boosted. * High-Speed Regeneration: An ability possessed by most Hollows, which allows them to rapidly recover from wounds. Abandoned by most Hollow and Arrancar in favor of more power, Tōsen possesses the ability in this form, allowing him to quickly regenerate his mangled, broken arm. Key: Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Arc | Hollow Mask | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Arrancar Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Blind Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hybrids Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sense Users Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6